banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown Town
Showdown Town is a world in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It is the main hub world of the game, where all other worlds may be accessed, and for housing different colors of Jinjos. You can only use the default trolley vehicle here, but by completing certain Grunty Challenges in the worlds, you can earn upgrades for the trolley (such as a spring, floaters, and a laser). Points of Interest *Town Square :*Jiggy Bank - Bring Jiggies from the Jig-o-Vends here to add them to your total :*Mumbo's Motors - Build, edit, paint and test vehicles from here :*Humba's Blueprint Shop - Buy blueprints and vehicle parts :*Nutty Acres Act Doors - Enter the tropical island stage from here *L.O.G.'s Game Factory - Talk to L.O.G. and enter Spiral Mountain when it's unlocked. A tampered Jig-o-vend lies at the top *Theatre District :*LOGBOX 720 Act Doors *Lakeshore :*Trophy Thomas' House :*Banjoland Act Doors *Docks :*Boggy's Gym :*Showdown Town Police HQ :*Jiggoseum Act Doors *Seaside :*Klungo's Arcade :*King Jingaling's Bingo Palace *Uptown :*Terrarium of Terror Act Doors Collectibles Jiggies #'Mysterious Glow' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 25 Notes. #'Big Banker' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 50 Notes. #'Mr. Jiggywiggy' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 75 Notes. #'Puzzling Wonder' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 100 Notes. #'Jiggytastic' Purchase from Jolly Dodger for 125 Notes. #'Jiggy Tamperer 1' On the top of L.O.G.'s factory. #'Jiggy Tamperer 2' In a cave beneath the lighthouse. #'Jiggy Tamperer 3' Below Klungo's Arcade, underwater. #'Jiggy Tamperer 4' Underwater tunnel beneath L.O.G.'s factory. #'Jiggy Tamperer 5' On a balcony in uptown. Mumbo Crates #'Contents:' Standard Seat, Standard Wheel (x4), Small Engine, Small Fuel, Tray, Small Taxi Seat (x2), Small Ammo, Light Cube (x50), Light Wedge (x50), Light Corner (x50), Light Pole (x50), Light L-Pole (x50), Light T-Pole (x50), Light Panel (x50), Light L-Panel (x50), Light T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Light Cube (x50), Light Wedge (x50), Light Corner (x50), Light Pole (x50), Light L-Pole (x50), Light T-Pole (x50), Light Panel (x50), Light L-Panel (x50), Light T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Egg Gun #'Contents:' Fulgore's Fist #'Contents:' Standard Wheel (x4), Small Fuel #'Contents:' Aerial #'Contents:' Bumper (x4) #'Contents:' Small Ammo, Small Engine #'Contents:' Cruisin' Light (x2), Plant Pot, Spirit of Pants, Windscreen (x2) #'Contents:' Large Taxi Seat (x2) #'Contents:' High Grip Wheel (x4), Tray #'Contents:' Standard Wing (x2) #'Contents:' Sinker (x2), Fulgore's Fist #'Contents:' Spotlight (x2) #'Contents:' Spec-o-Spy #'Contents:' Tow Bar (x4) #'Contents:' Balloon (x6) #'Contents:' Freezeezy #'Contents:' Gyroscope #'Contents:' Egg Turret, Balloon (x6) #'Contents:' Sail (x2), Floater (x4) #'Contents:' Medium Fuel, Heavy Cube (x50), Heavy Wedge (x50), Heavy Corner (x50), Heavy Pole (x50), Heavy L-Pole (x50), Heavy T-Pole (x50), Heavy Panel (x50), Heavy L-Panel (x50), Heavy T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Medium Engine, Small Propellor (x2), Large Tray #'Contents:' Detacher (x2), Small Taxi Seat (x2) #'Contents:' Armor (x16), Small Engine #'Contents:' Ejector Seat, Boot-In-A-Box #'Contents:' Liquid Squirter, Spoiler #'Contents:' Self-Destruct #'Contents:' Egg Turret, Light Cube (x50), Light Wedge (x50), Light Corner (x50), Light Pole (x50), Light L-Pole (x50), Light T-Pole (x50), Light Panel (x50), Light L-Panel (x50), Light T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Medium Engine, Medium Ammo, Heavy Cube (x50), Heavy Wedge (x50), Heavy Corner (x50), Heavy Pole (x50), Heavy L-Pole (x50), Heavy T-Pole (x50), Heavy Panel (x50), Heavy L-Panel (x50), Heavy T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Suck-n-Blow, Small Fuel #'Contents:' Weldar's Breath, Standard Wheel (x4), Bumper x4 #'Contents:' Sticky Balls (x2), Small Ammo #'Contents:' Small Propellor (x6), Sail (x2), Floater (x4) #'Contents:' Grenade Gun (x2) #'Contents:' Folding Wing (x2) #'Contents:' Box, Egg Gun (x3) #'Contents:' Vacuum, Spring (x3) #'Contents:' Grenade Gun (x3), Spoiler (x4), Spotlight (x3), Rust Bin #'Contents:' Large Engine, Large Fuel, Large Propellor (x2), Standard Wing (x2) #'Contents:' Foldy Propellor (x2), Medium Fuel, Freezeezy #'Contents:' Grenade Turret, High Grip Wheel (x4), Large Ammo, Armor (x16) #'Contents:' Small Jet, Medium Ammo, Sinker (x2) #'Contents:' Small Jet (x2), Grenade Turret, Foldy Propellor (x2) #'Contents:' Large Jet, Torpedile, Spring (x4) #'Contents:' Large Propellor (x2), Large Box, Large Engine #'Contents:' Large Jet (x2), Large Fuel, Large Ammo, Laser #'Contents:' Super Cube (x50), Super Wedge (x50), Super Corner (x50), Super Pole (x50), Super L-Pole (x50), Super T-Pole (x50), Super Panel (x50), Super L-Panel (x50), Super T-Panel (x50) #'Contents:' Super Wheel (x8) #'Contents:' Super Seat, Super Fuel (x2) #'Contents:' Super Engine, Super Ammo (x2) Stop N Swop Crates Cyan Egg Crate- Contents: Mole-On-A-Pole Pink Egg Crate- Contents: Fluffy Dice Blue Egg Crate- Contents: Roysten the Goldfish in his bowl Green Egg Crate- Contents: Beacon Red Egg Crate- Contents: Disco Ball Yellow Egg Crate- Contents: Googly Eyes Ice Key Crate- Contents: Flag (x2) Gallery Image:Threeie1.png Image:Threeie9.png